


cuando la oscuridad brilla más que la luz

by last_night_on_earth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, Dark fic, F/M, Malachor V, Sith Rey, Vendettas, angry rey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_night_on_earth/pseuds/last_night_on_earth
Summary: Rey se hartó de vivir para servir a los demás y de perder a quienes ama.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	cuando la oscuridad brilla más que la luz

_“Surge, Rey Palpatine; Emperatriz de los Sith. Hoy, te alzas como la heredera esperada del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Ve, mi niña, y reclama el Imperio que mereces por derecho”_

Las sombras en Malachor V eran densas, oscuras y agobiantes; cayendo sobre la superficie rocosa y árida del planeta como un velo de muerte y dejándolo en la absoluta penumbra. La única fuente de luz entre las pesadas sombras eran dos ojos amarillos embebidos en sangre.

 _“Levántate, mi niña.”_ Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero la fuerza del Lado Oscuro corría con demasiada fuerza por sus venas, su cuerpo seguía adaptándose con los segundos. _“Rey. No tengas miedo. Este poder siempre ha sido tuyo.”_ Sus manos estaban posadas en el suelo de Malachor y era lo único que separaba su rostro de este. Su respiración era agitada, su corazón iba a mil por hora, al igual que sus pensamientos. Los eventos que llevaron a este desenlace seguían borrosos y lo único que Rey recordaba antes de jadear como si el oxígeno fuera escaso era haber estado en profunda meditación y rodeada de fantasmas de los grandes Sith del pasado.

Si el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza no había hecho más que arrebatarle a quienes amaba, seguro su contraparte podría remediarlo.

Cuando al fin sintió volver la fuerza a sus abatidas extremidades, intentó ponerse de pie, aún con extrema precaución. Sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo, sus manos fueron alejándose cada vez más de este y su columna se erguía. Sus movimientos eran fríos y lentos, hasta que al fin pudo empezar a balancearse sobre sus talones y no trastabillar. Algo caliente corría por sus mejillas, ¿Lágrimas? Su cabeza reventaba de dolor y su estómago daba la sensación de ser un profundo agujero negro que jalaba sus entrañas hasta volverlas una maraña de vísceras. Volvió a mover las piernas para terminar de erguirse, pero sus rodillas seguían congeladas. Iba a tomar un poco de tiempo hasta que pueda responder a su voluntad. Sin previo aviso, sintió que iba de frente al suelo, y su cara hubiera terminado entre las rocas de no ser por sus manos, las que rápidamente se plantaron en el terreno, generando cortes en sus palmas. No estaba lista para este poder.

_“Mentira. Sí lo estás”_

Rey llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y limpio una mejilla. Al inspeccionarla, un rastro rojizo había quedado impregnado en el dorso. _“El sufrimiento”_ había dicho Darth Sion _“Será lo que te mantenga en pie y tu única vía a un poder como ningún otro"_. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Pena. Si bien Darth Traya no era gran fanática del tormento físico como camino al poder (o de su ex pupilo), Darth Sion rescató ese aspecto en ella. Una carroñera que sufrió como esclava y padeció hambre y dolores de estómago insoportables por las noches. Una padawan a secas, que sufrió primero el rechazo de una leyenda galáctica y luego de quien consideraba su contraparte en la fuerza. Una frágil Jedi, que sufrió el perder a la otra mitad de su díada en la Fuerza y que ahora vive con la mitad de su vida muerta. Ese sufrimiento sería su sostén.

Su cuerpo respondía. _“Abrazar el dolor, joven Rey, es el conocimiento que te ofrezco. Solo este queda después de perderlo todo. Deja que te sostenga”_ Lentamente, flexiono una de sus piernas y plantó con dureza el pie en el suelo. Buscó apoyo con sus brazos, mientras flexionaba la otra pierna para al fin, ponerse de pie. Incorporándose, Rey echó un vistazo a todo lo que la rodeaba. Sombras, tierra infértil, oscuridad. Un suave siseo atrajo su atención.

_“Mírate. Eres una fuerte herida en la Fuerza. Hasta un eco en ella, me atrevería a decir. Pero… eres diferente. Otros hubieran muerto bajo estas condiciones o se hubieran visto forzados a arrancarse de la Fuerza permanentemente. Tú, en cambio, has sobrevivido.”_

“Si he sobrevivido” Las palabras parecían una resonancia lejana al dejar su boca. “Es porque toda mi vida me he dedicado a eso.” Rey volteó para encarar a los 3 señores Sith que aguardaban respuesta. “Y cuando al fin creí tenerlo entre mis brazos" Cerró los ojos con violencia y apretó los dientes, la amargura de los recuerdos seguía siendo una herida que sangraba sin cesar. La expresión en su rostro se tornó agresiva cuando a su mente retornaron los eventos de Exegol y más lágrimas de sangre surcaron sus mejillas. Darth Sion pareció regodearse. Rey continuó. “Ella me lo arrebató. Después de todo el entrenamiento y sacrificios, no tuve recompensa alguna. Quiero venganza. Lo quiero a él de vuelta.” Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par nuevamente, relucían de color ámbar más que nunca. Los bordes sanguinolentos los adornaban como inclusiones delicadas de zafiro.

 _“Querida niña"_ dijo Darth Traya, _“Eres libre de hacer con estos conocimientos y nuevo poder lo que desees. La Fuerza nunca se ha detenido a pensar en quiénes la usan o si sus vidas quedarán permanentemente trastocadas. Solo actúa. Tu eres otra víctima de sus artimañas y solo tu sabes que quieres contra ella. Nosotros…”_ señaló a Darth Sion y a Darth Nihilus _“… Ya hemos hecho lo propio. Ojalá puedas recuperar a tu amado y obtener justicia. Se victoriosa, rompe tus cadenas.”_

“La Fuerza me hará libre".

Los tres señores Sith se esfumaron. Rey trató de localizar su X-Wing, había una última parada que realizar antes de cobrar su venganza contra la Galaxia y la hipócrita República. Kef Bir tenía dos cosas que le pertenecieron a Ben y eran ahora sus legitimas posesiones o una suerte de dote de bodas.

 _“Darth Solo"_ clamaron las voces de lo señores Sith a lo lejos.

Rey Skywalker murió en Malachor V. Y en su lugar renació Darth Solo, señora de la venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> Prometo que actualizaré La Esperanza Final pronto. Ahora bien, me inspiré en los últimos concept art revelados de Dark Rey para escribir esto. Ojalá les guste.


End file.
